The Mystery of the Purple Bracelet
by Purrich
Summary: After their encounter with a moderator powered Sakura they come up with a plan. Setting off half way around the world. But the people and magic they find possibly is stranger and more dangerous than if they had stayed at home. Their only hope relies on th
1. Plans

**Disclamier(please read)**

**Warning sexual and violent tendencies appeared in the Kampfer anime  
****and lesser versions of these acts may appear in this fic.  
****However I will try and dull it to a T rating  
****although it might change to M in later chapters for safety****.  
I'll even tell you which chapters are M and which are T.  
****Also I do not own any of the characters unless I say I do.**

* * *

**Due to me not knowing Japanese I will leave things like san, chan... ect out.**

**The story takes place the day after the anime ended and a week and a half after it started.**

**Watching the show is not necessary but recommended.**

**When Natsuru is a girl he will be referred to as she.**

"My tongue has never sworn and neither shall my fingers"

'Purrich'

* * *

Chapter rated **T.**

* * *

Kampfers are girls chosen to fight by the moderators. The moderators chose that instead to have their own soldiers die in such a dispute, they forced an innocent girls of a far off world to fight for them, with magic, guns, or swords. The red versus blue battle, but that all changed when Natsuru, a boy, became a blue Kampfer and partnered up with another red-headed bad mouthing blue Kampfer. He made a deal with the student president, a red Kampfer, after awhile his childhood friend became a red Kampfer as well, adding more fuel to the fire. The Moderators were furious that such simple minded creatures rufused their will to fight so they created the white Kampfer to destroy them and restore "order."

* * *

I just saw another one" said Akane peering around the corner.

"Another what Akane?" The male Natsuru said did the same.

"A white Kampfer!"Akane jumped back behind a wall pulling Natsuru with her when a girl in a yellow dress and a white bracelet looked in their direction.

"That was a normal pearl bracelet."

"I'm sorry, but ever since we had that big battle, I've been seeing enemy Kampfers everywhere."

"We better be going we'll late for school." Natsuru started off in the direction of their school.

"but what if we get attacked." Akane said followed.

"Don't worry, Shizuku and Mikoto are going to be at least one classroom over all day. Shizuku planned it that way, and I will be in the boys side today." Natsuru's bracelet lit up almost in protest of the idea. With in seconds Natsuru had turned into his female alter-ego. "There goes that idea."

"It's okay. I feel safer with you anyway." Akane snuggled up with Natsuru her face laying on her soft Breasts.

"Yeah but..." Before Natsuru could finish a barrage of bullet rained down on them. "Quick run!"

"Why? Some stupid bastard's shooting at us. We can take her." Natsuru still's uncomfortable having Akane transformed personality around, but has learned that she's still the same person and would trust her with her life.

"Well but there could be..." next thing they know a curved blade on a chain came so close to Natsuru that it cut her hair. "...more" she gulped.

"Fine, but only cause I don't want to be late for school."

* * *

"I can't take it anymore." Akane sat in a abandoned classroom with her fellow Kampfers. "The white Kampfer seem to be everywhere."

Natsuru still in her female form slouched. "I know, it will only be a matter of time before they find out where we live." At this Akane squealed.

"If they haven't already." Said Mikoto. Akane shrieked again causing her to fall back in her chair.

"I consider us lucky"

"What!" The three other girls said at once

"Lucky that the white Kampfers are the only ones we have to deal. Could you imagine if there were other red and blue Kampfers after us, but still I think that the numbers of white Kampfer are growing. So I've come up with a plan." Shizuku stood up from the teachers desk. "Tomorrow is the student exchange program..."

"So" Mikoto interrupted.

"...the exchange program is short four students..." Shizuku continued.

"I think I know where your going with this." Natsuru said.

"... I have arranged that we'd be going on this trip. Hopefully throwing off the white Kampfers."

"I always wanted to travel around the world." Akane said with glee.

"Eh you get use to it." Mikoto shrugged.

"Where are we going" Natsuru asked.

"America." Shizuku said.

The other three girls screamed.

"We could be sun-bathing in Miami." Akane thought of herself laying on the sand in a pink swimsuit.

"We could meet movie stars in Hollywood" Natsuru thought of her male self stepping out of a limousine surrounded by screaming fans.

"We could explore the volcanoes in Hawaii." Mikoto thought about herself standing on top of a volcano over looking the ocean.

"We could get frostbite in Alaska." Shizuku said. The girls imagined themselves in the frigid Arctic.

"You wouldn't." At this Shizuku simply shrugged. "I expect all of you to be packed and ready at school by Tomorrow at 8:00 Am.

"Um Shizuku," said Natsuru back in his male form, "none of us can speak English."

"Our powers allow us to understand and speak any human language."

"Awesome!"

"but for our America friends, we'll have change our names, so there Easier to say in English as well as being harder to track."

"What's our names going to be?" Mikoto asked.

"Mary, Alice, Nat and I'll be Sasha."

"I could live with Alice."

"Mary sounds nice."

"I don't mind Nat."

"And don't tell anyone we're going on this trip, got it."

"Got it."

"Got it."

"Got it."

"Good, now go before you are late for class."

The bell rang and Natsuru got up and left for the boys side of the school.

He looked at the other boys as they passed. He had to hold back a laugh when he thought of how all of them were walking by one of the three beauties without even a second glance as on the other hand the female Natsuru could walk on the heads of her collective fan base. As soon as he could control his transformations he would defiantly try to stay on the boys side.

"Natsuru!" The voice came from behind him. "Natsuru did you know whats happening tomorrow" Natsuru turned around it was his friend Kanji Higashida .

"About what." Natsuru said not even trying to sound interested.

"The exchange trip." When Kanji said this Natsuru snapped to attention.

'That was supposed to be secret how could one of us leak the news and it get all the way to the boys side so quickly.' thought Natsuru 'I better act oblivious'.

"What about the exchange trip?" Natsuru asked nervously.

"The part about all the cute foreign girls coming to our school."

Natsuru breathed a sigh of relief, it was nothing more than Kanji being Kanji.

"Well if we don't get to class you won't be able to see those girls."

"You're right if I don't have perfect grades I'll never stand a chance! Thanks Natsuru." Kanji sped off to class followed by Natsuru.


	2. Getting Ready

_** Chapter rated ****T.**_

* * *

_**Single quotes 'thoughts'. Double quotes "speaking"**_

* * *

I a dark room stood five girls. Four bowing to fifth

"Master, we're sorry, we failed you." said one of the bowing girls.

"You should be! You see how far we've been set back!" shouted the standing figure

"But... but master their power It came out of nowhere." said another trembling girl.

"Yes I too wonder where they got the power to defeat even us. But that is no excuse, we need the boy Kampfer and we need him alive." The standing figure turned away from her followers. " Now, ladies, go check on how our secret weapon is doing."

"Yes master."

'If they learn how to control that power we're doomed.'

* * *

When the bell rang at 3:00 there were mixed feelings among all the students, Happy to be out of school, but angry because all the extra homework, all that is but four girls walking that were walking home together.

"Come on Shizuku, tell us where we're going tomorrow." Asked Mikoto.

"All I can say is it's somewhere special." said Shizuku.

"Well I guess I'll find out sooner or later" Mikoto headed down a side street. "See you guys tomorrow." She waved and soon was out of sight.

After a bit more walking Shizuku turned and went toward her house. "Don't be late." Shizuku said seducingly blowing a kiss to Natsuru.

Akane tried to ignore this and enjoy her alone time with Natsuru.

"Umm... Natsuru?" Akane asked shyly as they reached their intersection.

"Yes."

"Uhhh could I... uhhh after I pack... come over... and uhh... spendthenightwithyou." She said blushing heavily. "You kn-know in case we're attacked."

"Sure, go get packed and I'll be waiting."

"Yay!"Akane ran off in to the distance to go get packed.

Natsuru had a big sweat drop as she watched Akane run off. "I'll never get how girls work, even when I am one." Natsuru looked down hat her body. After awhile she turned down her street and went into her house. Almost as soon as he entered he transformed back into guy.

He went up into his room and started packing.

"Okay what to pack, uhm some shirts some pants and some boxers..."

"What about your bra and panties." a small voice said.

"I think I'm going on this trip as a guy."

"You still have little control over your transformation." a little scarred and beaten tiger doll climbed his dresser.

"I do too."

"Do not"

"Do too" After Natsuru said this he cuffed his around her mouth. She had turned into her female form during the argument.

"Checkmate."

"Get in there and stay in there." Natsuru threw the the small tiger into a trash can. She continued packing, discreetly placing a small collection of girls clothes at the bottom, so Harakiri tiger wouldn't gloat about being right.

* * *

Akane was a blur as she packed things into her suitcase only when soft thumping from inside it did she even slow down.

Akane unzipped her suitcase and found Seppuku Rabbit. It crawled out and flopped on its back.

"Excited about the trip are we," when it said this Akane blushed, "or is it something else."

"Yes! Can you believe it, that I Akane Mishima will be spending the night over Natsuru's, not Mikoto, not Shizuku, but me. Akane fell back into her bed with bliss. "and if I'm lucky he may even kiss me."

"Not even God can give you that much luck."

Akane angry at what her messenger had said transformed into her Kampfer form and started to stomp it. "Never interrupt me when I'm daydreaming you stupid, good for nothing, sorry excuse for a freaking dish rag." Akane bent down and picked up the Black Seppuku Rabbit by its foot. "Now I'm going to have the night of my life and no one including you is going to mess it up, You got that!"

The Entrails animal nodded.

"Now Just..." Akane was interrupted by the front doorbell ringing. "Now who would dare..." Akane transformed back and went down stairs to open the front door. When she opened it she saw Shizuku and Mikoto carrying whole suitcases of luggage. "Mikoto, Madame President, what are you doing here."

"We're here to have sleepover." Mikoto said excitedly.

"Why would we do that?" Akane asked.

"Well it occurred to me that our enemy might know that this is our last night here and will try one more time to attack us, in this situation its best to stick together." Shizuku said.

"What about Natsuru." Akane was getting more nervous.

"His house is where we're having it." said Mikoto.

'Whaa!' Akane heart cracked.

"Yeah we are going there next."

'ahhhhuuuuhh Akane's heart completely shattered. "Let me go get my things" Akane said unenthusiastically and went to get here things.

After packing the last necessary things, Seppuku Rabbit was squashed at the bottom of her bag for various reasons, they left for Natsuru's house. 'Well at least I'll be with Natsuru.' Akane thought to her self as they headed off towards Natsuru's house.

* * *

When they had all gotten to Natsuru's it had already gotten pretty dark, only the last smudges of red orange where left in the sky.

{_ding dong_} Natsuru opened the door and was soon trampled by the three girls.

"Natsuru, where are you." Mikoto asked.

"Down here." they looked down to see the male Natsuru covered in footprints.

"Look what at what you did to him." Akane accused.

"What, no I didn't, you're the one the came barging in like a herd of elephants. Come on Natsuru, I'll whip you up some hot steamy curry." Mikoto one of Natsuru's arms to help him up.

"No Natsuru I'll help you up, and cook you some delicious rice balls." Akane grabbed his other arm.

"No we'll have curry." Mikoto tugged on Natsuru's arm to bring him closer to her.

"No rice balls." Akane pulled Natsuru closer to her.

"Curry."

"Rice balls."

"Curry!"

"Rice balls!"

"How 'bout I cook dinner." said Natsuru tired of being a rope in a game of tug of war.

"No!" the girls shouted together.

"Wait, what smells so good." Akane said. The two girls dropped Natsuru onto the floor, and rushed into the kitchen. When they came bursting into the kitchen they found out that Shizuku had set four helpings of ramen noodles on the table.

"What have you been doing!?" Mikoto shouted.

"Well while you were having fun, I'd thought I would just go on and make dinner." said Shizuku casually sipping her noodles.

"Who would even eat such garbage."

Natsuru came in, finally recovered from being tugged and run-over. "Well she was nicer about cooking than you two."

"Hey I was nice, No I was, no you were the one..." Akane and Mikoto said at the same time causing the inevitable cat fight (or should I say Kampfer fight).

"Die, boy trampler." A barge of bullets came out of Akane pistol.

"No you're who trampled him, and on top of that you were going to give him food poisoning." Mikoto narrowly miss Akane and slash the fridge in half.

"Stop it right now." Natsuru had transformed and launched a fireball between the brawling girls

"Now you wouldn't want to do this over our host family's house would you." Shizuku said still eating her noodles. "Cause it wouldn't be fun to be out on the streets."

"Sorry." Mikoto said bowing with respect.

"Yeah whatever." Akane crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"Could you please help clean this up." Natsuru asked picking up the fridge door.

"No need, I'm having some people from the school come here for clean up." Natsuru look confused at Shizuku's comment

"You were expecting us to fight." Akane grasped her gun a little tighter.

"Yes and no, Yes I was expecting a fight but not with each other, but with the white Kampfer."

"Well I guess I will just leave it right here." Natsuru set the door back against the fridge.

"Now aren't you going eat."

* * *

**Authors Notes.**

**Well I think This stories going along great especially since I only found out about Kampfer about a week ago. I hate to say it but when the idea hit me I did more work on this story in a day then I in three months of Ash Ketchum: Aura Master.(Don't worry I'm going to go work on it right now) It feels powerful and the next chapter will be awesome. Reviews are welcome and encouraged.**

If you liked this story pass it on or recommend it.


	3. An Epic Twist

Rated **T**

* * *

After the small incident involving a Gun a Katana and Refrigerator door. Dinner was quite enjoyable and was relatively quick. When every thing was cleared off their plates they moved into the living room. To discuss what their destination would be.

"I hope it's somewhere by the beach." Mikoto said dreamy eyed.

"Or maybe on a ranch where we could ride horses" Akane said hopefully.

"I'd even be happy to go to New York" said Natsuru.

"Well trust me you'll like where we're going." Shizuku said. "But I thinks it's unhealthy to be obsessing about it, so how about a friendly game."

"Like what?" asked Akane.

Shizuku turned toward Natsuru"I don't know, Natsuru do you have any games lying around the house?"

"uhmm I think I have a few in my closet, let me go get them." Natsuru ran upstairs to get some of the games. When he came back down he had several board games stacked in his hands with Harakiri Tiger sitting on top. Natsuru set them down on the table with a thump. "Now lets see here we have, Risk, Battleship, Monopoly..

* * *

**Warning Fan-service approaching****.  
**_If you do not want to read fan service jump to next page break  
Sexual themes implied._

* * *

"Come on don't you have anything exciting." Mikoto said not even bothering to move from her seat.

"What about this." Shizuku picked up a game of Twister.

"I guess thats as good as anything." Mikoto got up from her seat.

"I have an idea on how to make this a little more fun."

"What's that?" Akane asked

"We play it in our underwear."

"What." Akane said in surprise

"That would make it very interesting." Mikoto said with an evil grin on her face.

"So we're all agreed." Shizuku said

"Yes"

"Sure, I guess." Natsuru wasn't sure if he would regret this or not.

"No" Akane comment seemed to go in one ear and out the other as Mikoto and Shizuku stripped down to their bra and panties.

Natsuru was about to do the same when...

Shizuku squeezed his butt "Ahhhh." The female Natsuru appeared and shrieked "What was that for!"

"It's only fair if you have the same disadvantages as the rest of us."

"You really hate me, don't you?" Natsuru said with a look of dislike on his face.

"You could call it hate, or you could call it love." Shizuku shrugged.

"Now who will be sitting out first." Mikoto pulled out the spinner and spun the arrow. It went around several times before stopping the point towards Shizuku.

"Oh well at least I have a good view." She said grabbing the spinner from Mikoto.

"Come on Akane get those clothes off already." said Mikoto laying out the mat.

"Humph!" Akane pouted as she reluctantly took off her clothes with Natsuru.

"Now," Shizuku spun the spinner "Right hand blue." They all in a row, with Natsuru in the middle, put their a hand on one of the blue dots.

"Left foot on green."

Mikoto giggled as her butt scraped Natsuru's side.

"Right hand red."

They where beginning to get tangled.

"Right foot red."

Akane gasped as Natsuru's head bumped into her breasts.

"Sorry." Natsuru said but Akane was to busy holding in her pleasure and embarrassment, cause if she didn't her red headed, bad mouthed, compadre would come out and play.

"Left hand yellow." after this Shizuku thought it'd be more fun to just say one's that would mess the girls up.

"Right foot yellow."

"Left foot green." Mikoto willingly transformed into her Kampfer form, using her enhanced strength, flexibility, and stamina to her advantage.

"Right hand blue." Natsuru's arm was now over Mikoto's body in almost a hugging fashion.

"Left foot red."

"Left hand blue" Natsuru's elbow knocked into Akane's panties (and were they wet... no its probably just that its cool and silky.) Either way, it was to much for Akane to handle and she converted into Kampfer form.

"Come on Shizuku give me something I can work with." Akane shouted.

"If you say so, right foot green!"

"Left hand yellow." The commands were coming quicker now.

"Right hand yellow."

"Left foot blue" Shizuku stopped just for a moment to admire the girl's three behinds which were all pointed straight at her."

"Left hand red."

"Right hand blue."

"Shoot!"Mikoto was the first to fell fell ,facing up with her arms crossed underneath her (and little nudge from Akane didn't hurt either).

"Now that she's out, It's just you and me!" Akane looked right into Natsuru's eye's, which made her blush deeply.

"Okay let's continue, Left hand green."

"Right foot green."

"Left hand blue."The game seemed to be in a stalemate and could go on forever."

"Left hand yellow."

"Right hand red" Natsuru's elbow was pushed deep into Akane breasts.

"That's the ticket." Akane turned and grinned evilly at Natsuru "Momma's found a new favorite game."

"I'm glad to hear it" Natsuru strained to hold herself up.

"Left hand blue."

"Right foot red."

"Right hand green."

"Left hand red." Natsuru and Akane's arms were wiggling under their own body weight.

"Come on arms don't fail me now" Natsuru spoke to herself

"This is taking forever." Mikoto complained

"Don't worry it'll end soon enough." Shizuku said watching her friends strain.

"Right hand..." there was an explosion upstairs, that made every on fall down.

"What was that!" said Akane standing up.

"I don't know, but put your clothes back on and we'll find out." Natsuru said.

* * *

**Fan-service ends here.**  
**_That is all._**

* * *

After certain people were dressed, the four girls went upstairs to find out.

"Whoever interrupted my moment with Natsuru is going to have so many holes in them that you couldn't tell them apart from a fishing net." Akane said gunin hand.

"Were we really having a moment." Natsuru whispered doutfully.

"Yes we were!" Akane shouted.

"Shhhh" Mikoto put her finger to her lips. The girls continued upstairs. They reached Natsuru's room and opened the door to see a giant hole in the wall, her things all scatter and missing and the bed was on fire.

"My...!" Natsuru began to shout.

"Shhh"

"my room!" she said in a loud whisper.

"Well now we know where that sound came from." Akane grimaced.

"Yeah but who caused it."

"That would be me." said a voice from behind them.

The four them turned to see a green haired girl which was quickly recognized as on of the white Kampfer.

"Go to hell" Akane pointed her pistol and shot multiple rounds at the intruder, but she simply jumped and flipped over them.

"Naughty, naughty girl." Came a much more dignified blonde haired Kampfer from inside Natsuru's room.

"Yeah, it's no fun to play with a potty-mouth." Came a young pink haired girl from down the hall.

"Now just s-surrender it'll be easier for all of us." this one was coming up the stairs.

"Like we would ever do that you damed bastards." Akane and the others were all back-to-back.

"Well suit yourself." Said the dignified one. "Ladies, shall we." Answering, the four intruder attacked sending bullets swords and magic fire and light al over the place.

Shizuku was standing at the top of the stairs, blocking and slicing bullets faster than the human eye could see,

Natsuru sped onto the roof with the green haired girl who blew up her room,

Akane was shooting at the dignified one like no tomorrow,

And Mikoto was having a sword fight with the youngest one's scythes on chains.

* * *

"This is for blowing up my room." The entire house shook when Natsuru's fire ball missed it's target and set the roof on fire.

"Come on is that the best you got, pretty girl." As the green haired girl said this see was tackled by Natsuru.

* * *

Shizuku had pushed her opponent down stairs "Please I don't want to die, I want to be rewarded." Shizuku's advisory begged as she tripped over the living room coffee table.

"Than join us." Shizuku held out her hand.

"But you are evil, the moderators are good, they reward us out of goodness, they let us live, you defied the moderators, and they keep innocent people from fighting, you attacked them for no reason." And than she continued to shoot bullets at Shizuku pushing her back up the stairs.

* * *

Akane and the terribly polite girl still in Natsuru's room. "Would you just stand still, you are really pissing me off." Akane said trying to hit her dancing opponent.

"I only stop for ladies, not bad mouthing bull dogs." She jumped and dodged another bullet, "Well at least you'll never have kids that I have to deal with"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU %#&$ BITCH" Akane said in a fury of gun shots.

"Come now, and we'll settle this the proper way." The blonde slashed her sword at Akane.

* * *

Mikoto and the pink haired kid were in the hallway doing battle"Come on, try harder this is no fun" The young pink haired girl threw one end of her weapon at Mikoto.

"Well we have a game of twister downstairs, you want to play a round." Mikoto knocked the flying scythe out of the air.

"Does it have blood and death in it." She asked with a look of great pleasure on her face.

"Uhhhh... no."

"Than killing you will be enough for me." She and Mikoto clashed their blades.

* * *

The three girls still in the house have been pushed to the end of the hall, a dead-end.

"There too strong." Akane said ducking miss fancy-pants' blade.

"They definitely have the advantage in this terrain" Shizuku knocked away a bullet

"What do we do now" Mikoto repelled pink head's scythe.

"Yeah were's Natsuru when you need her." To answer Akane's prayer, Natsuru and her advisory came crashing through the roof, knocking-out the three white Kampfers and Natsuru.

"Nows our chance." Shizuku stepped over the unconscious bodies "Oh and don't forget to get Natsuru."

The two girls looked down at their "sleeping" friend.

"Momma I want my teddy." Natsuru had transformed back, but was still a little unconscious.

"You're carrying jim." Mikoto sped off down the stairs.

* * *

It has been hours since they've been attacked and they have been walking around the streets of Tokyo. All but Natsuru were in there Kampfer forms

"Why do I have to carry him." Akane was walking down the street, with Natsuru clinging on her back.

"Because you are partners, aren't you." Shizuku said with a wave of her hand. Akane simply growled.

"So were are we going. Now that they know where we live there" Mikoto was carrying allot of luggage.

"Where there's lots of people." said Shizuku, "We will less likely be attacked if there were more people around."

"And where would that be," the camera scrolls down to reveal all the Entrails animals walking beside them, "At this time of night." said Kanden wildcat.

"Yeah we weren't made to walk long distances you know." Said Harakiri.

"We weren't made to walk at all." Hiaburi Lion said.

"Just shut up and get in the bag, We're here." Shizuku bent down and opened one of the bags, which the entrails reluctantly got into.

"Tokyo airport, but our flight doesn't leave until around eight."

"Yes but it's best if we can try and secure an earlier flight."

"Uhhh." Natsuru stirred. "What happened?"

"About time you got up, I was getting sick of carrying you." Akane dropped Natsuru hard on the ground. "Next time you're carrying me."

"Next time what do you mean... why are we at the Airport." Natsuru said slowly catching up.

"We'll fill you in on the way." Shizuku headed through the sliding doors followed by the other two girls.

"Guys wait up, did we win." Natsuru got up off the ground and began to chase his friends.

* * *

In the same dark room as before, stands the four girls who attacked our heroes, and a fifth shadow figure looking enraged and disappointed.

"How do they evade us so." Said the all to familiar shadow.

"But Sakura..." Started the green haired girl.

"Hitomi you know you can only call me that if you succeed in a mission."

"Sorry... Master, but we know where they live, their secret identies, there is no place on Earth they can hide."

"And yet you failed."

"But master all we have to do is try again." Said the young pink haired one.

"Rika, do you know, it is natural when running away from something, you use every advantage a planet has to offer.

"Like what master." said the quivering girl with a gun.

"Like places that even the Moderators have yet to fully understand. Now Ryoka, you and and Sayaka go to the airport and follow them."


	4. Be careful Be wise Beware

_** Chapter rated ****T.**_

* * *

Shizuku had nailed a flight at 6am. Even after the adrenaline and shock wore off there was still 4 hours to waist. They tried watching the TVs, playing Ispy, but they hate to admit it. Their favorite moment at the airport was when Akane pulled her gun on an unsuspecting desk clerk and soon had a security officer's gun pointed at her head (She was promptly kicked out but returned disguised in her normal form.)

"How much longer?" Mikoto hung upside-down in one of the chairs.

"Not as long as when we first got here." Shizuku said.

"EEEEP"Akane slid down in her chair.

"What is it?"Natsuru asked.

"Over there." Akane pointed over the chair, "It's a white Kampfer." When Natsuru look over his shoulder he didn't see anyone, let alone a white Kampfer. "They were just there a second ago."

"Don't worry. Even if it was one of them, they wouldn't dare attack in such a secure place. Kampfers may be stronger than normal humans but there's over a hundred officers in this place waiting for action." Shizuku casually said. "Now to change the subject, I know Mikoto has traveled the world but have either you been on a plane before?"

Akane and Natsuru shook there heads no.

"Well neither have I. I look forward to the experience."

"Oh you'll enjoy it all right." Mikoto said

"I'm going to see if any of the restaurants have any breakfast yet I'm starved." Natsuru got up and walked to the food court. It was rather empty but still allot more people than you think would be up at 5am. Janitors, Security guards, passengers, there were even planes taking off and landing outside. But when he got to the food court it was empty. Not one of the stores were open yet, and it was completely dark except a single light illuminating the center. "Looks like I have to us the snack machine." Natsuru sighed and turned to walk away, but a little flutter of movement caught his eye. He turned around and in the center beam of light stood a figure wearing long sweeping robes (or was it a trench coat,) with its hood pulled up (or was it a hat.) Natsuru and the figure seemed to be at a stand off, neither moved, neither breathed it seemed like an eternity before the figure spoke.

**"Be careful  
**

**Be wise  
**

**Beware" **

Its voice seemed to be both ominous and welcome. Natsuru closed his eyes to think what it had said. After awhile he opened them. "What... hey where did they go?" Before Natsuru could say anything, figure was gone.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Mikoto asked as Natsuru walked up to the group.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened to me" Natsuru sat down to tell his friends on what he experienced. "What do you think it could mean." He finished his story and then ate some chips from a little pack.

"I don't know, do you know if they were male or female." Shizuku asked.

"No, not really." Natsuru answered.

"It was one of the white Kampfer's, I knew it" Akane said.

Mikoto banged Akane in the head "He said that could've been a boy."

"What's to stop one of the white Kampfer's from being a boy"

"Because Kampfers were meant to be natural born girls, it was his love for Sakura and a little mistake that he ever became one." Shizuku cut in.

"But it could have been a girl too, and after they seen what has happened here wouldn't they be a bit more flexible." Akane said.

"Flexible maybe, but the moderators would never stoop so low as to purposely make a man a Kampfer." said Hiaburi Lion as it crawled out of the luggage. "It's against their morals. That doesn't mean that it could be another Kampfer in disguise."

"EEEEEEPPPPP" Akane shrieked again

"Don't worry we're safe." Natsuru put his arm around Akane to comfort her.

"Thank you, Natsuru" Akane blushed deeply. "I hope I get to sit next to you on the plane."

"Hey I'm scared too." Mikoto scooched up against Natsuru, which forced him to put his arm around her. "And I'm sitting next to him on the plane."

**"Flight from Tokyo to Honolulu now boarding." a voice came over the intercom**

"That's us," Shizuku said "and someone please put Hiaburi Lion back in it's bag."

"We're going to Hawaii!" Mikoto jumped up with glee.

"Get a move on" Shizuku completely ignored Mikoto. "I don't want to stay in this airport any longer. Oh and by the way I'm sitting next to Natsuru." Shizuku held up her ticket.

Sure enough her seat was right next to Natsuru. But luckily for Mikoto, Natsuru was on the aisle.

'It's almost like he sitting right next to me' She thought happily.

The flight attendant came out and showed everyone how to use their life preservers, oxygen masks, and seat-belts.

"Wow, I didn't know that so many things could happen on a plane." Akane, who sat next to Mikoto, slouched down in her seat.

"Don't worry, those things never happen" Mikoto relaxed, while the plane maneuvered to the runway.

**"Please buckle-up and have your seats and food trays in the upright and locked positions."**

"Awesome here's my favorite part." Mikoto said with excitement.

"And whys that." Shizuku asked.

"You'll see" Mikoto said with an evil grin.

The engines whirled to life and plane accelerated forward at an incredible pace.

Everyone but Mikoto screamed in surprise and shock as the plane moved forward at around 400 miles per hour.

Once at cruising speed everyone seemed calmed down calmed down.

"Well, that was fun" Shizuku tried to play it off.

"Fun! Fun! you think going from zero to a thousand miles and be thrown against your seat." Akane had an outburst and was struggling against her seat belt to get at Shizuku

"Actually it's only about half that." Mikoto corrected Akane, earning her a good slap in the face.

"I'm just glad we don't have to do that ever again." Natsuru leaning back in his chair resting his head against his hands.

"How do you think we're going to get back." Mikoto said.

"I forgot about that." Natsuru sounded defeated.

"At least Hawaii will be safe." Akane said.

Behind them at the back of the plane sat a girl with green hair. "We'll see about that." She whispered to herself.


	5. Encounters in Paradise

_**Chapter rated ****T.**_

* * *

in the air things seemed fine, Mikoto nearly nearly instantly fell asleep, Natsuru and Shizuku started to watch the in flight movie, and Akane made sure to note the emergency escape roots as often as possible. About half through the flight Mikoto was woken up by Akane shaking in her seat.

"What is it Akane?" Mikoto asked.

"I have gone the bathroom in over 4 hours, I really need to go."

"Oh, well there is a bathroom in the front of the plane."

"I know, but what if I'm attacked?"

"By what? And even on the off chance you get attacked the whole plane would probably crash and that would stop who ever was attacking you."

"Thanks Mikoto, I feel _alot_ better." Akane said sarcastically, but even against her better judgement she got up and headed to the front of the plane The door opened when she pulled a small handle and the door to the small restroom opened. Inside was a single toilet with the lid up and a small sink. "Boys," She rolled her eyes "They can't even put the seat down." Mikoto preceded to grab the seat when she heard a quiet voice that she couldn't quite make out.

"Hello any one there. maybe it was the engines..." the voice came again this turn she understood what it was saying.

"Be careful, Be wise, Beware"

"That voice, those words, it couldn't be." Akane no longer needing to go the bathroom, ran to her seat as fast as she could.

"What is it Akane?" Shizuku asked when she saw her dash down the isle.

"The voice, I think I heard the same person as Natsuru did." Akane panted.

At this point Mikoto giggled. There was a embarrassing wet spot on Akane's shorts.

"Ahhhh my pants."

"Don't worry Akane, it'll dry." Natsuru tried to reassure her... it didn't work.

"But it'll stain, it's so embarssing, I can't get off the plane like this."

"Let's just hope this doesn't happen to you every time you hear voices. You'd be wet constantly" Mikoto laughed.

"Well excuse my bladder for not holding in four hours of urine in a moment of terror." Akane shouted back

"Would you two cut it out" Shizuku yelled in a whisper. "We don't want a full-out Kampfer battle on the plane, or do want Akane shooting holes in the fuselage."

"I'm just glad that there are not that many people on the plane." Natsuru leaned back in relief.

"Wake me when we're there

"You know you could go change clothes." Shizuku handed Akane her travel pack.

"You realize that you have to go into the bathroom for that." Mikoto said not even bothering to open her eyes.

"You know, I can wait."

To Akane great relief...

**"We have begun our decent to Honolulu please buckle up and remember that the time is exactly one day behind our departure time have a nice yesterday."**

* * *

"Hello Hawaii" Mikoto said as she ran out the gate her luggage close in hand.

"Finally." Akane ran Sasha into the women's restrooms leaving her bags with the others.

"So, Shizuku, after Akane gets back from the changing you want to go get a cab."

"Who's Shizuku and Akane?" She said sarcastically, "Certainly you don't mean me, Sasha and my friend Alice, right Mary."

Mikoto blinked several times before she caught on, "Oh right. 'Nat' your right we should definitely get a cab as soon as possible." She started off in the direction of the doors.

Shizuku or should I now say Sasha grabed Mikoto's or Mary's ear. "Not so fast Mary, we're not there yet."

"Well, duh, that's why I'm getting a Taxi."

"No what I mean is, our destination is not Hawaii."

"Don't be silly Shiz... I mean Sasha, why else would we fly hours to get to Hawaii if thats not where we're going."

"For a connection flight." When Shizuku said this Mikoto collapsed, Anime style.

"You got to be kidding me, right" she begged from the ground.

"I never kid."

A small rain cloud gathered above Mikoto.

"Some one should go tell Akane." Natsuru asked

"Go on ahead, N-a-t-a-l-i-e." Shizuku stretched the letters of the last word.

"I not even going to argue" Natsuru then closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could on, well, some "dirty" thoughts to get the process going. After his transformation was complete she went in to the bathroom to get Akane.

"I'm going to have a snack, watch the bags will you." Shizuku unceremoniously threw her bags onto Mikoto.

"Sure thing." She replied still not getting up.

"Be careful, Be wise, Beware"

"Shizuku?" She sat up.

It came again "Be careful, Be wise, Beware"

"Okay stop it's not funny anymore" She turned around and saw a tall cloaked figure standing before her

"Be careful, Be wise, Beware"

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Mikoto quickly ran to the bathrooms where Natsuru and Akane were, she too needed a change of clothes.

* * *

"This has gotten to far." Shizuku paced in front of the other three girls.

"What could it mean." Natsuru thought aloud with her hand on her chin.

"Anything that... _it_ said has got to be something bad." Mikoto said.

"Whatever I'm just glad Mikoto can't make fun of me anymore." Akane said rather happily.

"There is no time to think of this here, our next flight is boarding." Shizuku gestured towards gate 62. (Flight from Honolulu to L. A.)

"_{gasp} _We're going to Hollywood." Natsuru said excitedly.

"Well it's a nice runner up to Hawaii."

"Last one there is a rotten egg."

* * *

Shizuku, Mikoto, Akane, and Natsuru (Now traveling by the names Sasha, Mary, Alice, and Nat) quickly boarded the plane that will take him the rest of the way across the Pacific ocean to L. A.

"I can't believe that we have to go_ another_ 5 hours on a plane." Akane complained.

"Who cares, we're going to Hollywood, we're going to see where movie-stars are made." Natsuru (back to being a boy) leaned back in his chair.

"I feel like there's going to be some irony in this somewhere." Mikoto put her finger to her lip.

"Maybe, but there's none that I can see." Shizuku said.

"Yeah and feel like we forgot something." Akane said.

"I remember what it is." Mikoto had a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah, what" Natsuru asked.

"This!" At the same time as Mikoto said this the plane surged forward.

"AAAAHHHHHH"

* * *

"Finally!" Akane rushed off the plane into the Airport's public restroom.

"I think she has recently gotten a phobia for Airplane toilets" said Mikoto.

"I'm afraid you're right." Natsuru said.

"You guys stay here and wait for Alice, while I go get some accommodations." Shizuku walked off leaving the rest of the group to wait for Akane. She passed several desks all were empty for the local time was 2:00 am, but after awhile she someone move behind one of the desks she rushed up to their counter to find an old man sleeping. "Well it is late at night" she said to herself. She then gently nudged him. _{Snore}_ Again _{snore} _When she poked a third time she heard someone talk but it wasn't him.

"Be careful, Be wise, Beware"

"Okay who are you."

The being simply repeated "Be careful, Be wise, Beware"

Shizuku quickly transformed at lunged her twin-blades at it.

"Young lady!" Surprised by the new unfamiliar voice she turned around before she could finish the attack. "There are to be no weapons in the Airport"

Completely embarrassed when the old man said this she decided to tell the truth. "I came to buy some tickets." She said with a forced smile on her face.


End file.
